User talk:Arya Baratheon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Oberyn Martell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Doran Martell Your edit contained spoilers from the books. in order not to spoil the books for non book readers we refain from writing plot details past the point where the show currently is. Daemon Targaryen (talk) 13:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Daemon Targaryen (talk) Mar 31, 2015. Lyanna Ack, yes, we do need to update the abduction of Lyanna page, in some fashion at least, without just being fan theories. Busy with a lot of stuff. Thank you for continuing to update the Arya article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Arya Thanks: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Arya_Stark?diff=233830&oldid=233806 I must apologize and owe an explanation: the character pages are very much a mess at present, but I was going crazy trying to both keep up with changes to them and work on major projects on the To Do list for the wiki. Right now I'm on "fix up the Free Cities articles". So last autumn I self-consciously decided to just table the character articles and focus on major projects (worldbuilding pages in the "Culture & Society" category)...and rather than harass the dozens of people editing the "Arya Stark" page one day at a time (using up finite writing time), I've planned to heavily review them before Season 6 starts, when I've finished off more items on the vaunted "To Do" list. Ack. Yes, the personality sections on many are overgrown. Time is a finite resource and I'm always running out. Are there any articles that you feel need particular attention at present?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) : I defintely understand. I'm not sure which pages need the most work. I was thinking of going through some of them to copy edit for grammar, accuracy, and links. Arya Baratheon (talk) 19:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Well that's a start. Just do what you can. I'm narrowing down the ol' "To Do" list and things are getting more focused.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC)